Drabbles of DOOOOM
by Elion
Summary: Many many drabbles. INcluding lost socks, bets, and Mustang on a sugar high! Most RoyEd. I might change rating...but probably not...
1. Saturday's

Disclaimer:……..In some alternate universe, I'm sure I own FMA…..just…not…_this_ one. T.T

Yes, yes, Roy/Ed. Most of these will be. Deal.

------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday was their day together. They could go anywhere, be anyone. Together. But only on Saturday's.

Because Sunday was 'Get ready for work' day.

And Monday- Friday they went back to being worst enemies. They went back to hating each other, there was no other option.

But there were always Saturday's for Roy and Ed to look forward to.

-----------------------------------

Yes, short I know, but hey, it's a drabble.

I might make a sequel…I dunno…


	2. Betting

Disclaimer:…..Waaaah! I wanna go to zat _other_ dimension where I _do_ own FMA!

**A/N**: Okay, some of these are long drabbles. Sorry! And some of them I have sequels for and some of them The reviewers might _want_ sequels to so just inform meh! I'd be happy to do it! It's not like I have anything _else_ to do during Math, or Band, or Chours, or Gym, or Lunch, or Friday Classes….

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They were drunk again, which meant it was time for betting.

And Havoc had had this idea turning in his head for a little bit now…

"That Ed and Roy will be a couple within the next two days!" He ventured.

Everyone quieted down, for just a moment and then…

"Hell no! It'll take two months _at least_!"

"No! Nononono! Roy and Ed, _never_!" **1**

"They'll sleep together, nothing more!"

So, bets were made.

But what everyone else _hadn't_ known was that Havoc had caught Roy and Ed making out in the office earlier that day…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. **I don't like this person.

: D


	3. Bad Choices or Bad Coffee?

Disclaimer:…I can't seem to find that dimension….Damn.

**A/D**: Neo, I could _never_ get sick of such a dedicated reviewer! Hint hint to all others who _don't_ review….Oh, and Neo, once I find that dimension I'll be sure to take you! Heck, if I ever get up my fanfiction where Ed dimension hops, I'll have him take us to, not only the dimension where _I_ own FMA, but also the one where _you_ do! Just because I wuv you that much. : D

--------------------------------------------------------

Ed felt lips on his, silencing him from his continuous ranting. The lips were soft, and well practiced in the art of kissing but yet…

Something wasn't right…

Holy crap! Ed pushed Roy away from him as quickly as possible.

For a moment, the bastard had the gall to look shocked and then…was it disappointment?

"Sorry Ed..er…Fullmetal. I was out of line."

Ed blinked.

"NO! I…er…I mean, no, it's not like that…it's just…**_dammit Mustang_**! Why do you have to put that damn cream in your coffee!"

Roy chuckled as Ed continued his little rant, except this time about milk.

And let me tell you, from that day on, Roy never put cream in his coffee again. Just in case…

------------------------------------------------------------

Tsk, tsk Ed. Why must you be so difficult?

Ed: WHAAT!

Me: ….errr….


	4. Over

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY! JUST…..SHUT UP! Leave me here to cry!

**A/D**: Don't worry Kara! As long as you don't stop your _fabulous_ reviews, I'm happy! Also, Ed is being difficult again and _arguing with meh_ whenever I ask if he'll take us to the other dimension…..T.T No, that wasn't the prequel. But don't worry, I'll think of a good one eventually! I've got like, half…

**Double A/D**: I don't know who's the one I don't like….it's just some person….who sucks…

**Triple A/D**: Why do we make it A/D? I mean, it's the same number of symbols to type 'And'…

Okay, I think that enough of my ramblings…

So now, on to my attempt at an angsty drabble!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Ed was happy. So very very happy. Because guess what! Today was his and Roy's one-year-anniversary! So now Ed was skipping, yes _skipping_ down to Roy's office.**

**He came up to the door and laid his hand on the knob, throwing it open…**

He thought he felt his heart stop.

He thought he would die.

He thought that he wouldn't ever be able to breath again.

No.

He _knew_ he would never be able to breath again.

How?

How!

**There he was, Ed's one true love. And there _she _was. Some woman…some woman Ed didn't even know…**

**Straddling Roy.**

**Kissing Roy.**

**Ed couldn't breath. But he could run. And he did. He ran, and he never stopped. No matter how many times Roy called out to him, he didn't stop. He _couldn't_ stop.**

**It was over.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

That was mean….

It also wasn't very good…

And I couldn't get the effect I wanted since it has to be double spaced...

Ah well.


	5. Dictionary

Disclaimer: DAMN YOU EEEEEDDDD!1 YOU WENT TO THE WRONG DIMENSION! I DIDN'T WANT THE DIMENSION WHERE I OWNED **SHARIPIE!** I WANTED….Oh, wait, _sharpie_ you say? Maybe I'll stay awhile…..-goes off to play with happy sharpie-

**A/D:** Hmmm inspiration you say? Hmmmm, just find something random to write about! Like…..COKE WRITE ABOUT COKE. Nods…..or sharpies! XD Or….errrrr…..penguins?

COKE DRINKING PENGUINS TAKING OVER THE WORLD WITH SHARPIES!

Yeah…..errr…._anyway_…

**Double A/D:** Nobody answered my question about the **A/D** thing……

I wuv you meh reviewers! And Fanfiction sucks for saying no replies!

-------------------------------------------

"Mr. Dictionary?" The FullMetal Alchemist asked the large book sitting on the counter with a curious tone.

"Yeeeees Ed?"

"What does the word 'Dictionary' mean?"

The book blinked. "Errrrrrr…."

Ed blinked. "Mr. Dictionary?"

"I….don't know…"

"But! You're a _dictionary_ how can you _not_-"

The books eyes filled with tears. "WAAAH! HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN!"

And then Mr. Dictionary hopped off to a small corner to cry in.

-------------------------------------------

I have no idea what the Hell that was.

Just so ya know.


	6. DOOOM

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE OF THE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM:**

Yes, yes, I know, that last drabble sucked ass.

Yes, yes, I _will_ write a drabble where it literally sucks ass.

Also, I NOW TAKE REQUESTS. Mwahaha. So, if anyone has a request, I'll write it!

…that's all.

WAIT! I lied. SOMEBODY ANSWER MY QUESTION ABOUT THE **A/D**! Pweeease.

I'll give cookies!

Now I'm done.

I swear.

No.

Really.

I'm done.

Review and Go away.

NOW!


End file.
